The Journey of Cody
by KarryAnne
Summary: A teenage boy steals from a strange girl and his punishment is a journey through Silent Hill. I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story, I'll be updating this a little more frequently now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill Konami does

Chp 1.

He was cold--no he was freezing, but he pawned that three hundred dollar leather jacket, which his mom worked day and night to buy, to pay for a weeks worth of hits. Now of course those hits were gone and that bastered with the dope stood him up again. He stumbled down the streets of Brahms hopping to spot someone dealing. The he saw her, she was sitting on the back steps of some convience store. She had long flowing bleach blonde hair ,eyes like jade beads and she was wearing just a simple white cotten dress with short sleeves, yet she wasn't even shievering. _"She's insane." _he thought. Then he saw it, like an oasis to a man stranded in the desert, a packet of white power tucked in the front pocket of her dress. He wanted it--no he needed it. He slowly approached her, she looked up her face expressionless.

"Hey I got cash, can I buy that?" he pointed to the white packet.

"No, you don't want this." she said standing

"yeah I do, look I'll pay double your asking price." he stepped closer

"I'm sorry I can't, this is bad stuff I have to protect it." she turned and started walking away. Normally he was harmless, but it had been a week since his last hit. He was shaking, hearing voices and seeing things. He had to have it. It wasn't hard to take her, he just hit with the back of his fist and she tumbled to the ground. He kicked her and hit her till she stopped moving, took the white packet and bolted. He didn't even car if she was alive or dead he had his dreamy white substance. He ran untill he reached his usual hit spot, an old shut down wood mill, and ducked inside. Once inside he prepared the power on his compact mirror and snorted it. He leaned back against the wall and waited for the magic to start. After a few minutes, he started to feel sick. He stumbled to his feet clutching his stomach. _"What the hell.." _he thought, _"she was right--shit."_ It felt like somthing was going to explode out of his stomach. he was sweating provusly and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. Suddenly his knees gave out and he crashed to the floor the room went blurry and then black. He had passed out.

Slowly his eyelids opened and the room came into focus. It was a hospital room. He pulled hisself up to a sitting postion and look around the room. It was a very small room, just his bed and the table next to it and the metal rod on wheels that a pouch of clear fluid hung from. A clear tube came out of the pouch and led up the bed and into his arm. It was his IV. He was still wearing his white t-shirt and wrangler jeans. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment he still felt a bit dizzy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gun sitting on the small table next to the bed, in fact there was a pistol, box of pistol bullets, a map and a note. He grabbed the note and read it.

**Welcome to Silent Hill Cody Werener**

**your jounery starts here at Brook Haven Hospital**

**you'll need that gun and ammo and this map of Silent Hill**

**Good Luck, Francis**

_"Francis, who the hell is Francis?" _he thought, _"and where the hell is Silent Hill?" _He stood ripping out the IV from his arm. he peered out the door, the hall was empty and deathly silent.

"Hello.." he called out. "anybody here?" he slipped out the door and into the hall. The hospital was old or so it seemed with its dirty and crumbling walls, empty bullenten boards and broken wheel chair parts in every corner. He moved a few steps from the door when heard a dog growling behind him. He spun around and saw a grotesque looking dog, or what was left of a dog. It was covered in bloody bandages and its head was split in two. When it growled a tounge sliped in and out from the split head. The dog made a lunge for him and he quickly ran back into the room. The dog was right on his heels, he picked up the gun and fire three times. The split head made a low gutteral sound and died in a pool of its own dark red blood. _"What the hell was that thing!" _he thought. He decided to take the gun, ammo and map with him.

He had been wandering through the halls of the first floor for over an hour and he hasn't seen one person. He tried the doors in the halls as he went but most of them had broken locks or jammed locks and wouldn't open. Finally he stumbled across an open door, he stood and read the silver plate attached to the door.

"examination room 2." he read out loud, "ok lets see whats inside." He slipped into the room. It was bigger then his hospital room with two examining tables, a chest of medicine and a medical supply cart. There was a desk in the corner with papers scattered on it. He looked over the papers and then froze when he saw a picture of that weird girl he stole the drugs from attached to a patient chart.

**Olenburg, Francis DOB: 7/23/70**

**Patient died this morning at 9am after a weeks stay in the comatose ward. cause of death is believe to be a drug overdose. We were, unfortunatly, unable to determine the drug ingested. **

**SEX: female**

**DOD: August 6th 1985**

The rest of the chart was missing, that was all he could make out on what was left. He stood staring at her

picture. _"Thats not possible." _he thought, _" how could she be..I saw her, I touched her." _his head was swimming as he dropped the chart back onto the desk. After taking some health drinks from the medicine chest, he left the room. He kept thinking about Francis, is she the same Francis who left the note and gun for him, did she take him here. He shook his head, _"no its probaly her idea of a joke." _he thought trying to convice himself he wasn't losing his mind. He came around a corner and spotted the front doors. He sighed in relief and reached his sweaty hand out to grip the handle, suddenly there was a loud crackling sound and a voice came over the PA system.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET CODY." the PA shouted at him

"Who the hell are you, where are you?" he screamed back

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET CODY." the PA shouted again before it crackled and shut off. He turned around and around trying to find someone responsible his gun point out in front of him to shoot anything that moved. A loud siren filled the room and he grabbed his ears. He began to feel dizzy and soon his knees gave out. The siren got louder and louder until he finally passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is my first fanfiction so please review thanks!!! Will get the second chapter out as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill Konami does

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes slowly opened then shut again. He rubbed his eyes and opened them once more as he stood up.

"Holy shit!" he spun around in three hundred and sixty degree circle, "this has to be a nightmare or something."

The concret walls were covered in sheets, almost like they were going to fumigate for bugs, but the sheets were stained with rust and blood. The title floor had been replaced with rusted metal grating and below was an endless black abyss. With the exception of the split headed dog,the hospital had been quiet before, but now it was filled with what sounded like strange chanting and radio static. The radio static seemed to be getting louder. Some thing in the distance moaned and started towards him.

"A nurse?" he uttered

The more the nurse came into focus the more he realized that it wasn't the type of nurse you wanted taking your blood or giving you a sponge bath. Her head was lopped over and twitched every so often. She didn't seemed to have any control over her motor functions and was dragging herself toward him rather then walking. Her clothes were covered in blood and her skin was a sickly pale gray color. She carrying a lead pipe in her right, which seemed to have no trouble working, and took a swing at Cody. She missed but the shock of being swung at by a monster nurse was enough to knock him off his feet. He quickly scrambled to his feet and retieved the gun from the floor where he had passed out. He fired three shots at the nurse and she fell to the ground. She didn't die like the split head, but went into convulsions moaning and gurgling. Not wanting to waste bullets he gave her a swift kick in the head and she fell silent, finally dead. The radio static stopped as soon as the nurse died. He leaned over rsting his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He'd had weird drug induced dreams before but nothing like this. When he uprighted himself again he caught sight of a faded hospital map pinned to the wall and took it. He looked the map over and then looked at the dead nurse monster.

"This bullshit!" he spat crumpling the map. He returned to the front doors and reached for the door knob, but there wasn't one. He tried pushing, hitting and kicking it, nothing worked to open it. As he back away from it he realized there was something writen on it in red.

**SOMETIMES THE WAY FORWARD IS THE WAY BACK.**

"What the...damn it!" he hit the door once more before uncrumpling the map and looking for another way out of the hell hospital. Looking at the map he found that he was in the main lobby and all the doors here were now locked, except the double doors leading to the first floor patient wing. _"Why not," _he thought, _"it can't get much worse." _ He slipped through the doors into the hallway, it was pitch black. The only light was comming from the open door of the first room. He tucked the map away and entered the room. It was trashed, the bed was on it side and tossed into a corner. The window was broken and there were tiles missing on the floor. The light was coming from a flashlight tucked into the front jacket pocket of a mannequin that stood in the center of the room. Cody stood there and stared at it, it look exactly like him. It had the same white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. It was even wearing the same silver chain around it neck that he was wearing, the only difference was the mannequin was wearing a black leather jacket over the white shirt. A red pocket radio was hanging off the mannequin's right hand. Cody took the jacket with the flashlight and slipped it on, he also took the red radio. He switched it on and loud static came through. He tried turning the dial this way and that, but nothing happened. He tucked the radio into the inner pocket of the jacket and turned to leave, when something behind him screamed and made a loud thud. He slowly turned around gripping the gun to face the mannequin, it head had been cut off and was laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Jesus!!" he gasped and stumbled backward out the door and against the wall, "I can't...that can't...who the hell is doing this to me!!" he shouted.

He slide down the length of the wall to floor and sat with his head in his hands, _"am I being punished?" _his mind wondered. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and took a deep breath. _"some asshole is just trying to scare me." _he thought, _" and I'm not going to let them." _He stood up and started down the hall, checking the doors as he went. He found only two other rooms to be open, in them he found some bullets and some heath drinks of some kind. He pulled out the crumpled map and looked it over, there was door at the end of this hall the led to a stair well and in that stair well was an emercency exit leading out. He head down the hall towards that door, when the radio suddenly came on filling the hall with static and white noise.

"What the hell?"

He looked down at the radio in his pocket and then he heard that familar moan. This monster nurse was the same as first, except instead of a lead pipe she had a gun and it was pointed at Cody. Her aim was worse then first nurse, she shot everything the hall, except him. He raised his own gun and fired three times and just as before the nurse fell to the ground and started convulsing. He kicked her and she fell silent.

"I get it." he said panting, "the radio is a monster radar, it like warns me when theres monsters, well thats one good thing."

He made he was way to the stairwell and the emergency exit door. He reach out and turned the knob, it was locked. There was a note pinned to it.

**To Whom it matters:**

**They gave the key to George, that bumbling idiot. **

**last time I saw him he was playing with the kids in the**

**childrens ward on the third floor. **

**Get the key from him if you need it, that is if he hasn't lost it.**

"Damn!" he looked up the stairs, "guess I go up and find George, if there is a George."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks you all for your reviews, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had to deal with some personal problems. Please review my second chapter and Ill get the third up as soon as I can. Karry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Silent Hill is not mine its Konami's, although I wish it was mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third floor lobby wasn't much different from the first, with its stain sheet covered walls and metel graded floors. The only difference is that there were childrens drawings among the rust and blood stains on the walls. Discarded and brokens toys were littered here and there. Cody checked the doors in the lobby and found most had broken locks and couldn't be opened. The only open door he found led to the childrens examination room 1. He slipped inside, it was decorated with paintings of pink elephants and dinosaurs. The examination table was covered in a white fabric with faded polk-a-dots. He looked around the room and found some bullets. Another medical chart was sitting on the examination table, a childs chart.

**Sullivan, Walter AGE: 6**

**Patient suffers from frequent night terrors. When I spoke to the boy he said he has nightmares about the man who cut the magic cord that connected he and his mother. He says that is why she won't wake up, though he has tried several times to do so. I recommended the boy see Dr. Morse, a well know phyciatrist, but the woman who brought him in, Dahlia I believe, refused. **

"Walter Sullivan?" he mused, "why does that name sound familar?"

Cody placed the chart back on the table and left the room. After taking a quick look at the map, he found the door to the childrens wing. When he got there he found it to be locked, it had a pin pad with the letters A thru T on it. Next to the door was a bullentin board with a note pinned to it.

**Bob Eats Apples Regularly**

"Bear?" he guessed, "figures, its a kids ward." He input the word "bear" and there was a loud click, Cody then slipped in. This hall wasn't as dark as the first floor, some of the lights worked, while others flicked on and off. There were paintings of animals and princesses on the walls as well as childrens drawings hanging everywhere. Cody entered the first room. It looked like a typical hospital room with white floors and walls, but instead of a hospital bed there was a crib. Next to the crib was metel pole on wheels used to hold I.V pouches and tubes from the I.V lead into the crib. Cody walked over and slowly peered into the crib, the tubes led into a naked, eyeless doll. _"creepy." _he thought. He stepped back out into hall and noticed a light comming from one of the rooms; a light that hadn't been there before. He slowly aproached the open door, when he heard a child singing. It sounded like a little girl singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' He was relieved to hear somthing other then weird chanting, dogs howling and nurses moaning. He stepped quietly into the room. A little girl no more the eight years old sat upon a neatly made hospital bed. The room was so out of place here, the white walls were clean and so were the white tile floors. A lime green throw rug laid across the cold tile, in fact most of the room was decorated in lime green. The comforter on the bed, the curtains and even the little girl's night dress was lime green. She had a lime greem bow tied in her red hair.

"I take it you like green." Cody asked

"Who are you?" the little girl snapped

"I'm Cody, Cody Werener and who might you be?"

"None of your business!" she snapped sliding off the bed and slipping her small feet into some lime green slippers. She trotted across the room and placed the doll she had been playing with in a small basket.

"Your a rude little girl." Cody snapped

"George says I'm not susposed to talk to strangers and your strange!"

"George did, do you know where George is?" Cody stepped further into the room, "He has a key I need."

"Nope, but he gave me the key and he said not to give to anyone no matter what!" She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Thats when he saw it, a silver key hung a piece of lime green yarn around the her neck.

"Well I saw George and he said it was ok to give me the key." He told her.

"Liar!" She spat

"Look you little brat give me the damn key!" Cody shouted he was done with being nice.

"NO!!" The little girl shouted and ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its a short one this time but I felt it was a good stopping point before the event the occurs in the next chapter. Anyway Thanks Kronos and Wolf Ravensoul for your reviews on my second chapter, please r&r my third. Karry


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Konami or Silent Hill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little green girl sent him on a wild goose chase through the hospital, untill he finally lost her on the second floor lobby. He bounced back and forth from door to door checking each lock, trying to find that little girl. None of the doors opened, except the one to the second floor patients wing. _"Oh wonderful, the psyche ward." _He thought. He couldn't think of any place he would rather not be then a psychc ward in this warped world. He took a deep breath and slipped through the doors. He was immedietly greeted by a ?spit? head and two nurses. He killed him, but ran out of bullets in the process.

"Damn, no ammo, well hopfully Ill get that damn key and-" He stopped abruptly, he spotted a bit of lime green dissapearing into a hospital room. He shoved the gun in his jacket pocket and took off after her. The room was empty except for a bed, which was in the center of the room, and a small bedside table.

"C'mon little girl just give me the key, we can leave together and um, and go and get ice cream."

"you must think I'm stupid to fall for that!!" A little voice shouted.

Suddenly the little green girl scrambled out from under the bed and out the door. Cody ran out into the hall, only to find she had dissappeared again.

"Shit!"

Cody started checking doors and finally found an open one. He slipped in and his jaw immedietly dropped. The walls were plastered with pictures, magizine clippings and writings from the floor up. He walked along the walls looking, there were pictures of people in robes gathered in some forrest clearing, and pictures of children playing in some courtyard. Most of the writings were illegable, except for couple that were sprayed painted acrossed the walls in red.

**I am a believer.**

**God is coming.**

**Paradise will be opened.**

**The non-believers will parish.**

**The unrighsous will be cleansed.**

**The sinners will burn.**

Cody backed away from the wall and stumbled onto the bed, his hand grazed the top of a metal clip board. _"What's this, another patient chart" _He thought as he began to read it over.

**Patient: Werener, Cody James Age: 23**

**Patient suffered a complete metal breakdown after recovering from a drug overdose. He claims to have seen God and she, not he as in biblical tense, will free him into paradise. We allowed him the freedom of decorating his room, but he has gone over board with his writings. Cody exibits violet tendancies when provoked and has frequently tried to escape. He says repeatedly that he must return to Silent Hill for the birth of God. **

Cody dropped the clip board back onto the bed and leaped out of the room. He was trembling all over and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Thats not possible, Im not a lunatic and I don't know anything about gods or paradise or Silent Hill."

He leaned against the wall trying to make sense of what he just read, his heart was pounding in his ears. He straighten and decided it was time to get the hell out of here. He stormed through the hall checking doors, but found most had broken or jammed locks. Suddenly he caught a glimps of lime green dissappear into a room at the end of the hall. He ran after her and ripped the door open, the room was dark and the only light came from his flashlight.

"Alright the game is over, give me the key!!" He shouted.

"No!" The little green girl shouted.

He could hear her running about, but it was too dark to see her. Then he heard the door open and close and he spun around to face it. He grabbed the handle only to find it was locked. He pounded on it hard.

"Open the door!!"

The little girl just giggled and he could hear her foot steps move further away from the door. He turned around and face the room, something in the back moved. Cody turned about the room trying to find it with his flashlight, but couldn't. A floresent light above him flicker on and he saw what was sharing the room with him. A large humanoid figure that look as if it were made from old burlap sacks, it had no face, just indentations where eyes, nose and mouth should have been. It didn't have hands either, instead it had long blood stained blades and it lunged them at Cody. Cody ripped his gun out and squeezed the trigger, 'click' , nothing. Cody tried two more times, 'click click', nothing. He remember now that he had use the last of the bullets on the nurses and that split head back in the hall. The burlap man lunged for him again, skimming his arm with the blade. Cody grabbed his arm and tumbled backward. He franticaly searched around the room for something, anything to use as a weapon. The burlap man was comming toward him, Cody rolled over on his hands and knees and crawled away. He crawled on the floor in the darkness, when his hand ran over something cold and metal. Cody gripped it and lifted up to his flashlight, it was a lead pipe. _"perfect." _he thought. He stood and swung it at the burlap man, the loud clash of metal against metal filled the room. Cody continued to swing at it, but it just kept blocking. Cody watched its movements and when it lifted it blades up, Cody swung the pipe. It grunted as the pipe collided with its chest. Cody kept it up and suddenly the burlap man came crashing down. Cody gave it a final blow to the head and it was dead. There was a movement in the back of the room that made Cody look up. Another creature stood there, just watching him.

"Not another one." Cody breathed.

A loud click came from behind him, the door had just unlocked. Cody wasted no time in running out of the room and half way down hall. He would have kept running, but the hall filled with a bright white light. So bright that Cody couldn't move, he just fell and covered his eyes. He wondered what the hell was going to happen to him now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to those of you who reviewed my 3rd chapter. KarryAnne


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent hill or Konami

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes again everything was blurry,he tried to focus, but his eyes hurt so bad that he shut them again. He just layed there grateful he was alive and that nothing worse had happened. Voices drifted into the room and Cody lay there listening.

"Sarah give the key to me please." a soft female voice demanded

"But Fransis, George said.." a little voice replied, it was the green girl he knew it for sure.

"You know very well that there is no George, do you want me to tell-"

"No!" Sarah cut her off, "Here take it." Cody assumed Sarah handed over the key and then ran off, because he heard little footsteps moving further away. Cody forced his eyes open and they began to water as they focused on the room around him, it was the same room he woke up in before everything went crazy. The door opened and Fransis, that platium blonde girl with the jade green eyes he beat up, walked in. She walked over and grabbed the arm that the burlap man had cut and looked it over.

"Is it hurting?" She asked

"No its fine." Cody replied

Cody had a million and one questions he wanted to ask, like why the hell was he here and how does he get out. He pulled himself up to a sitting postion and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Fransis was cleaning up the supplies she use to bandage his arm, when she turned to face him.

"You have questions." She said

"Yeah, I have questions." He began, "Why and how am I here and how do I leave?" He asked smugly.

"Silent Hill has it reasons for you being here, after all it brought you here, but you have to find out why, I can't tell you."

"You talk like this town is alive or something." Cody crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is, in a way."

"Can it show the furture, my future?" He asked thinking about the room he saw.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw a room in the loony ward with a patient chart that said I was the patient."

"Silent Hill can show one of many possible futures, yes."

Cody grabbed his arm suddenly and winced with pain. Fransis turned back to the table and picked up to little white pills and hand them to Cody. Cody pushed them away.

"No, taking strange drugs is how I got and I won't make that mistake again."

"Strange drug?" she questioned, "This is Tylenol Cody." she held it out for him again, but he still wouldn't take it. He had a lot more questions, but some how he knew she couldn't or wouldn't answer them. He sat in silent trying to think of the right questions, his eyes wandered about the hospital room. It was normal now with clean white walls and title floors. The bed was clean, except for some blood from his wound, but there was a picture hung next to the door he hadn't noitced before. Three men stood together, the one in middle carried a huge sword and the others carried long spears. All three of them were wearing large pyramid shaped metal helmets, white stained robes, black boots and white gloves over their hands.

"Who are they?" cody asked pointing to the picture.

"The punisher and his servents." she replied.

"I saw the one in the middle, in the room just after I killed the burlap man."

"You did!" Fransis's eyes opened wide. "you saw the punisher, this one here?" she pointed to the guy in the middle, Cody nodded, "your sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Cody snapped, "why, what does that mean?"

"Cody the punisher is only sent after those who've done-" she stopped

"Done what!!"

"Really bad things." Fransis turned her back to him.

"Is he after me for beating you up?"

"No, you were suspose to do that, it would have to be for something else."

"You said he is sent, sent by who?" Cody was getting angry

"By God."

"Whoa, wait I was good Christian boy once and I don't remember any punisher in sunday school."

"Thats because this God is not of Christian origin, she comes from a much older religion."

"She?" Cody questioned.

"Yes 'She', this town was founded on that religion well over a hundred years ago and she controls this town now."

"How-" Cody started , but Fransis cut him off.

"Look you have to find out what you did before the punisher finds you, here take this." She handed him the key on the green yarn and some more bullets and a crumble piece of paper. She whispered something about not reading it untill he was far from the hospital. Cody stood up and headed to the door, he still didn't understand all of this, but knew the only to find out was in this town. He turned to say something to Fransis, but she was gone. Cody took a deep breath and left the room. The hospital seemed so quiet as he made his way to them emergency exit. He slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He left the hospital without looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see I had some time off over the holiday to write two chapters so please R&R. KarryAnne


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All of Silent Hill belongs to Konami

The cool mist of the dense fog made Cody shiver, and he pulled his newly obtained leather jacket tighter around him. He still got goose bumps when he thought about the decapitated mannequin he stole it from. Of course stealing had become a regular habit for him, and was one of the reasons he was here, but it obviously wasn't the reason why the monster Fransis referred to as 'The Punisher' was after him. He had been so lost in thought that he almost forgot about the crumpled note. He was at least a mile or two from the hospital, so he stopped under a street light, hopping it would help he see the note better in this fog, and slipped the crumpled note from his pocket. As opened it up, he felt something slip out of it and hit the ground with a loud 'clink'. He bent down to retrieve it, and found that the object was a rusty key. He looked down at the paper once more, which looked like it was once part of a paper bag, and read the writing on it.

**Go to Neely's Bar**

He pulled the town map from his back pocket, and looked it over. Neely's bar, ironically, was on Neely St., and he was now on the corner of Munson St and Nathan Ave. _"So if I stay on Nathan Ave I'll come right to Neely St, sounds easy enough." _He thought as he started walking again. As he started to fold the map up, he realized that the map was part of tourist brochure. There were pictures of the lake on the front and some large, gloomy looking Hotel and a Amusement Park. When the brochure was open the map was on one side and the other was filled with more pictures and a list of must visit places. He wasn't really interested in Silence hill's four star resturants, or antique shops, but somthing on the list did catch his eye.

**If you wish to learn about Silent Hill's diverse history,**

**visit The Historical Society and Muesum.**

**On NW Nathan Ave just past Rosewater Park, parking is free. **

He lowered the map, and stopped to see where he was. He could just make out a street sign in the fog, _"That must be it!" _He thought. He took a step forward, but he didn't feel the ground under his foot. His foot came through the air and he could feel his body tumble forward. He was teetering on the edge of a cliff facing down into an empty black void. He was losing his balance, and then suddenly he fell. He started to scream, when he felt a hand clamp down his shoulder, and his body reeling backwards. Out of fear he had closed his eyes, and when opened them again he was laying flat on his back in the middle of the road.

"Are you crazy Dude?" A voice called out.

Cody sat up and came face to face with another teenage boy close to his age. The boy wore a camouflage beenie on his head, which he seemed to be using to flaten his curly blonde hair, and pair of jean overalls with one strap unhooked. The boy wiped a flithy hand on his white t-shirt and then stuck it out to Cody.

"Names Jake Dude." He said shaking Cody's hand fiercly.

" I'm Cody, what happened to the road?" Cody asked.

"No idea Dude, I just wanna bail man, this place gives me the creepers." Jake said as wipped out a cigarette and lite up, "Smoke?" He asked offering one to Cody. Somehow Cody didn't think having a smoke in the place you've been sent to be punished was a wise idea, so he shook his head no. He pulled himself to his feet and examine the hole. It was definatly to far to jump, and there was no way around it. He went to grab his map, and realize he didn't have it. It was in his hand when fell.

"My map, its gone." He said searching the ground for it.

"What, this?" Jake asked picking up a piece of paper from the ground.

Cody snatched the map back from Jake and looked it over. He found too more streets that led to Neely street, Saul st and Katz st. As he was reading, he suddenly felt someone looking over his shoulder. It was Jake. He folded up and pocketed the map.

"I have to go, I'm on a..journay so to speak. Thanks for saving me." Cody said.

"You can't just leave me here Dude, I saved you least can do is let me hang with you." Jake spat.

"Alright, but stop calling me dude." Cody said.

"Thanks Du--I mean Cody." Jake said quickly correcting himself.

He and Jake headed back down Nathan, then made a left back onto Munson St. They made a sharp right onto Katz street, and the whole time they walked Jake talked nonstop about everything from his favorite color to his dog's name. Cody wished now more then ever that he had left Jake behind. He was gratful to Neely st just up ahead and no hole in the road.

"And I like say to my mom, mom you have your old people languge and I have my cool young person lingo, and--hey where we going anyway du--Cody?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Neely's Bar."

"Awesome man, we can get wasted--coool." Jake said.

They walked a few blocks down Neely st, and saw a flashing neon sigh for Neely's bar. Cody was relieved to see it, and all he kept thing was maybe he could get out of here, away from The Punisher and motor mouth Jake. They reach the door to Neely's bar and Cody slipped out the key. He slide it into the lock and turned it. With a loud click the door was open, and they stepped inside. The bar was deviod of everything except a lone counter with an old cash register on it. The walls and windows were covered newspapers.

"There-use-to-be-a-hole-here."Jake read out loud, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know." Cody replied. He didn't care about what use to be here, only what was here now. What did Fransis want him to find? He searched the counter, but found nothing. He went around the room reading the newspapers that were plastered everywhere, while Jake messed with cash register.

"Hey maybe there's money inside man, we can split fifty fifty, k du--Cody?"

Cody was about to answer, when there came a loud 'ding' from the register, and the sound of a drawer sliding open. He came over beside Jake and they both peered into the register. There was no money, but another key instead. The key a tag hanging from it that read, Silent Hill Historical Society.

"A key, man what a rip, where's the cash?" Jake huffed.

"In case you haven't notice there really isn't anywhere in this town to spend money at, Jake, now lets go."

"Where to now Cody?"

"The Historical Society."

Please R&R , and sorry for the huge delay in updating this story. I hope you like my new chapter. Thanks Karry!


End file.
